Attempts have been made to substitute optical fibers for electrical contacts, for example, pins and mating sockets, in an electrical connector, for example, a connector specified by a technical specification, such as IEE 38999. The constituent parts of the electrical connector vary in dimensions within allowable dimensional tolerances. When the parts are assembled together, the tolerances become cumulative, such that connectors that are formed by an assemblage of the constituent parts have dimensional variations. Electrical pin and socket contacts mate together with a sliding telescopic fit, which readily adjusts telescopically to compensate for dimensional variations due to the cumulative tolerances. However, optical fibers mate by end on end alignment. The optical fibers require precise alignment relative to a mating end of a connector. In the past, such a connector lacked adequate adjustment to compensate for dimensional variations due to cumulative tolerances. Such a connector has been inadequate to precisely align and position optical fibers relative to a mating end of the connector. Further, subjecting the connector to vibration has undesirably disturbed the alignment of the optical fibers in the connector.
Further, the invention relates to a desired feature of a sealed connector body that protects an interface, at which optical fibers mate end to end. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,291, alignment ferrules are spring biased by O-rings within a connector body of bipartite construction. The bipartite construction occurs along an open seam that lacks an environmental seal. The O-rings are incapable of providing an environmental seal when used in a connector body having the open seam. A sealed connector body protects the interface of mating optical fibers from contact with moisture and other contaminants. In the connector body are alignment ferrules terminating optical fibers, wherein the alignment ferrules are spring biased to extend along passages of the connector body. In the past, it has been difficult to provide environmental seals in the passages themselves.